A Child of the Intersect
by phnxgrl
Summary: The is the sequel to Does Lightning Strike Twice. It starts right at the end of DLST. Rick and Family is heading to Chicago aboard the 737 piloted by Sarah. The story picks up there in the plane.
1. Chapter 1

After getting on the plane heading for Chicago Rick was a bit worried. There were several questions on his mind. Would the elder Woodcombs be amendable to relocation at the compound? Will Ellie's machine help Greg? Then there are the Children. What to do with Holly? She is only 3 years old and already better shot than either Kate or himself. She speaks several languages and seems to effortlessly acquire more and more. She can type and read. So this is a big dilemma how can he keep her interested in anything? Then there is Cousin Stephen has he really understood what he did? Rick thoughts strayed to the Admiral the man responsible for all these separate wheels to be in motion. A Magnificent Bastard of a man!

Kate noticed the discomfort of her husband. He might be in pain since it was not that long ago the man was shot in the shoulder.

Kate rocked him gently "Rick honey are you in pain?"

Rick looked at the worried face of his wife.

"Oh no honey I was just thinking." Rick said.

"I suppose you do have much on your plate" Kate said.

"Yeah so are we in Chicago yet?" Rick asked.

"Yeah about 15 mins out. According to Sarah we are circling in an attempt to land in a 40 mile head wind" Kate said.

"Daddy Sarah can do it" Holly said.

"Cousin Rick, have a little faith in my wife's ability" Chuck said.

Just then the Plane started on its descent. And a few minutes later they were all safe on the ground.

"So this is where we part company. The pilot is flying Casey and Gertrude plus Morgan, Kyle and Alex back to CA while the rest of us will be disembarking here. Have a safe trip my friend" Chuck said while hugging Morgan.

There were two white vans one which took Chuck, Sarah, Ellie , Devon and Claire the other was for Stephen and Mary, Greg, Rick , Kate and Holly.

The two vans went separate directions one went to the hotel the other went to Ellie's and Devon's home. Honey and Woody were waiting when the van arrived. Devon got out and hugged his parents and told them that lots of good news came from the wedding but it has to wait until tomorrow. they all were beat.

"Mom I will let Ellie's cousin Rick to tell you all about it tomorrow they are coming over after Ellie's lab session. Right now I am tired and want to snuggle with my wife." Devon said.

"Ok" Honey said. "Well welcome home."

"Thanks Mom I knew you would understand." Devon said climbing the stairs to his home.

\\\\\

Rick was in deep discussion with Stephen while riding in the van

"So let me get this straight you have all the patents and assets of old Roark International?" Rick asked.

"Yes Richard I do now own all my patents. The problem is Roark International is no more. Once Ted Roark died everything went into receivership. The Campus in Anaheim is all that is left that and a few factories in China." Stephen lamented.

"I see" Rick said.

"I need capital to put Orion Computers on the map." Stephen explained.

"What about the trust? It could be used in this sort of enterprise?" Rick asked.

"I suppose it would work but I think I need more investment than 500 million." Stephen said.

"Really why?" Rick asked. He was really wondering what sort of plans needs more than ½ billion in start up costs.

"Have you thought of merging your assets with your Son's company CI?" Rick asked. "Since that would lower your capitalization and since CI is an established firm your loans would be less."

"I would need to discuss that with him" Stephen pondered.

"I am sure Chuck would agree" Rick said. As the van stopped at the 5 star hotel.

The gang exited the van and walked across into the lobby. Rick's reservations of 3 suites were already and Rick picked up the keys and each group was led to their rooms.

It had been a long and exhausting day even Holly was asleep in her father's arms as he placed her in the bed. Kate gave her a good night kiss on her forehead then they left the room. Rick's shoulder was giving some problems but nothing that a pill and some sleep could not cure.

\\\\\

The next morning after all had eaten they all met up at Ellie's lab. Chuck was not looking forward to this at all. Since he was the baseline for all the tests which Ellie would be conducting. Chuck was placed in the chair first and everyone crowded around the screen. Ellie had Chuck flash and do several tests. Next up was Kate. Ellie just asked her to think about a situation

Rick then got on the microphone.

"Kate honey recall what you did to Maddox."

Kate now remembered every detail of what she did and Ellie noticed the similarities between the two scans but there were minor differences too.

Next in the chair was Holly and she was to watch a TV show in Tagalog.

Ellie studied Holly's brain patterns they were identical to Chuck's and Kate's.

This is the proof Holly is a child of the intersect! Ellie said.

Now it is Greg's turn in the chair. Ellie was intently staring at the scans and then she saw the one place she would have never suspected being the problem.

"Greg you have a memory problem." Ellie said.

"I am going to insert this probe into your brain and deaden that over active area. Once, I finish you should be pain free" Ellie assured.

The operation was pretty painless a surgical laser vaporized a small hole in his skull and the probe was guided into place then a small current was released. Ellie intent on the scans showed the probe did its job. Removing the probe and sealing the small hole with a calcium glue which mimics real bone. Greg was now asked to move his leg. The scan showed no activation.

"There is no pain!" Greg answered.

"Ok Greg you still need to use your cane your leg muscles are not as strong as they once were." Ellie said.

Greg was relieved.

"Also do not try to wean yourself off the pain pills" Ellie warned.

"Ellie that chair is amazing" Rick said. 'We must have one like it at the hospital research wing."

"Ok but Chuck and I built it ourselves and CI created the software" Ellie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie and Chuck were in a conference.

"It looks like your Chair is a success Sis!" Chuck said.

"What do you mean your? It is our project! I just interpret the results. It is your AI which makes this software work!" Ellie retorted.

"Yeah about that I need to do a few tweaks to the code before duplicating the chair. I noticed a few glitches on Greg's scan." Chuck said.

"Do you need to be here in Chicago to do that?" Ellie asked since she was really looking forward to Florida after the trip to NY.

Chuck laughed. "Have you not realized that location means nothing any more. I could do this code upgrade here or in CA or on a flight 35000 ft in the air."

"I know that but testing would need the chair and a test subject right?" Ellie retorted.

"Yeah I suppose you are right. So I guess I need to work on it here" Chuck said.

"Ok Charles we need to get back to the group. Remember do not code too late. I have the only key to the lab!" Ellie said pointing the large group of people who were going to be having dinner at her place. Ellie hoped Devon was up to the challenge.

Ellie left Chuck to his coding and addressed the restless group.

"Chuck will be coding for awhile in the mean time why not have the van come by then pick us all up and head to my place Dinner should be ready soon." Ellie said.

Stephen was poking around the chair looking at the interface.

"Aces Charles Aces!" He said admiring the way the chair worked.

"Dad, I built the chair" Ellie said.

"Really I thought I detected your brother's technology" Stephen said surprised at his eldest.

"Yes his tech is here but I put it together and he made the software to run it. It is good for diagnosing almost any brain disease" Ellie said.

"Well Eleanor to paraphrase my Son in Law, Awesome" Stephen smirked.

"Thanks Dad. It was your tech this is built upon" Ellie said.

"Yeah I can see that but you both have expanded it in ways I would not have imagined" Stephen said.

"Coming from you the master builder thanks for the compliment" Ellie said.

"I am so proud of you Eleanor!" Stephen said as he hugged is eldest.

The van finally appeared it was raining heavily so the streets were a bit slippery and perhaps there was snow or sleet in the forecast!

"I will be so glad to get away from the snow!" Ellie said.

Rick just nodded his head while Holly wanted to see snow again she had so much fun playing with it in Switzerland.

"You might get your wish little one" Kate said.

"I kind of doubt it" said Sarah. "Chicago while it is close to springtime snow this late in the season is rare"

The van pulled in front of the house and everyone piled out. Even Dr. House was able to exit the van unaided.

Devon, Honey and Woody greeted everyone warmly. The house was very warm and inviting. There was even a fire in the fireplace. The table was set and the dinner was placed. After the dinner was over the girls went up stairs to Claire's room while the old folks sat around the living room.

"I do not think we have met I am Honey and this is Woody and we are your son in law parents" Honey said to Stephen.

"No we have not met but I am pleased to make your acquaintance" Stephen said.

"So it is you Honey would I need to compliment for such a fine repast?" Rick asked.

"No that was all Devon. I guess he learned how to cook" Honey said.

"Yeah it is not as Awesome as Ellie's cooking but it does alright" Devon said.

"Oh my husband is being modest! Babe it was great just as good as I would have done!" Ellie gushed.

"Oh I am Rick Ellie's cousin I wish to talk you both Honey and Woody about an opportunity for teaching medicine at my new medical center. I will be opening in the fall in my new hometown of Palm Glade Florida. You both would need to relocate but we have a generous housing allowance and a salary commiserate to your vast knowledge. I would love to have you both or either. Ellie and Devon have accepted my offer and now I extend it to you also. You do not need to give me an answer right away but anytime up to the opening day would be fine. Just think about it would you? Rick said.

Woody spoke first. "I thank you for the opportunity we will discuss it and give you our answer soon!"

"What my husband is saying we are retired and we want to be close to family. Since Ellie and Devon are moving we will make our decision pretty quickly" Honey said.

"Wonderful I await your decision." Rick said then he started making noises to get Holly and return to the hotel.

Stephen and Mary along with Rick and Kate plus Greg and Holly got into the van and headed to the hotel.

Ellie was worried her Brother did not make it for dinner. Ellie called him but Morgan picked up!

"Morgan what are you doing picking up Chuck's private calls?" Ellie demanded.

"Hey the phone rang here at CI. I just answered it. Chuck must be in the zone again!" Morgan said.

"Great I will have to venture out and drag him from the lab!" Ellie said.

"That is not a good Idea Ellie. You could not break his concentration with a howitzer. You just need to let him come out of it by himself. It is like a super long flash when he zones like this" Morgan said.

"What how come I never heard of this before? How long has this been going on?" Ellie demanded.

"What? Chuck in the zone? Well he has been doing it all his life. Well as long as I known him and that was in the second grade!" Morgan said. "I am surprised you never witnessed him doing it."

"Yeah I think I will need to place him in the chair and witness this phenomenon myself." Ellie said.

"Er Ellie Chuck really does not like the chair!" Morgan said.

"Why? Morgan does it hurt him?" Ellie said.

"No it is too restrictive. So he dislikes sitting in it." Morgan said.

"Ok Morgan good to know well I guess I will wait for his phone call I hope it is not too late" Ellie said.

"Yeah that is a good idea Ellie bye from Ca" Morgan said as he hung up.

Ellie wondered what else she did not know about her brother.

"Babe, are you coming to bed?" Devon whispered in her ear.

"Yeah just worried about my Brother Devon" Ellie said.

"He will be alright he is Chuck! Remember super spy!" Devon said.

"I am sure Sarah is worried about him too?" Ellie said.

"Nope Sarah is asleep in their bedroom. So it is not concerning her one bit either so it should not you either" Devon said as he coaxed his pregnant wife up the stairs.

\\\\\

Back at the hotel Mary was getting undressed and Stephen was sitting on the couch. It has been almost 20 years since she saw that expression on his face.

"Ok Stephen I know that look it was the same look you had when you dreamed up the intersect. So out with it! I know you want to discuss it" Mary said as she brushed her hair out of sleep.

"Well where are we going to live?" Stephen asked.

Mary was surprised she certainly was not expecting that. "I guess I could resign and we could move anywhere. We still have your cabin in Ca it has yet to be destroyed."

"Yeah I suppose so but then I want to be near the kids. It has been a long time since I was able to discuss any thing with them. Plus there is grandkids which will need training too if Holly is any indication what a Child of the Intersect can do. But it confuses me. Kate was only uploaded with the skill set not the data acquisition set but Holly shows both sets in Ellie's scans. I know Rick has never been uploaded or has he? The records are too sketchy in those early days. There were so many failures that I hated every time a new volunteer came forward. It was the major reason I left. That and the Ring which is thankfully no more." He said.

"It was Fulcrum first Stephen" Mary chided him on his faulty memories.

"Yeah you are right being alone on the run all those years was hard. But it's exciting too. I am happy Ellie was able to treat Greg! He really did not deserve the damage he received at the hands of those bad guys!" Stephen said.

"So what do you want to do? Right now I still have the CIA apt in DC. We could live there for awhile but I would still have to go out on missions. I did promise to be at the wedding for Annie and Auggie. Annie is so much like her cousin! Same attitude. It amazes me how the CIA runs in families" Mary said.

"You know what I would like to do? Mary?" Stephen asked.

"What Stephen?" Mary used to anticipate her husband every idea but lately she was not so in tune.

"I would like to renew our vows!" Stephen said proudly.

Mary was stunned she did not even consider that in all her thoughts

"Well what do you think?" Stephen asked. "Would you marry me all over again?"

Mary had tears of joy "Yes Stephen I would love to marry you all over again."

"So Florida?" Stephen asked.

"Florida!" Mary said as they kissed and snuggled together.

\\\\\

Rick and Kate were snuggling in the next door hotel room.

"So Rick our time is almost up. You still have to be recert once we come back home" Kate said.

"Yeah I know it has been a fun Honey moon has it not?" Rick asked his bride.

"Well Fun is one word to describe it. Certainly not normal!" Kate said.

Well when has anything approximating normal been around us? Rick asked as he kissed his bride.

At that point Kate felt a fluttering! No it is too early right she thought.

Yeah only one month and getting those same sensations that she got with Holly at 3 months.

"Rick I felt something from Baby A or maybe Baby B. I am not sure but I heard twins mature faster but 2 months faster?" Kate asked.

"I do not know Kate your children are a totally new species of Humans. You are the mother to a special type of Human. I think that is something special" Rick said.

"I guess but I do not feel that special right now" Kate said.

"No you're Extraordinary!" Rick said kissing his wife and soon they were doing to dance of life. Finally exhausted they fell asleep.

\\\\\

The next morning Ellie called and wanted them to meet her at the lab. Their flight to Florida was sometime that afternoon but with the Charter flight of Murder Ink's plane it could be rescheduled Patterson didn't need to be in Las Vegas until 3 days so there was no need to keep to any schedule.

After eating and getting the entire group together they traipsed into the lab about 9 o' clock.

"Oh good you are all here" Ellie said. Chuck was looking none the worst for wear after coding all night.

"Ok Chuck you are up first! We need to see how much you improved the diagnosing abilities" Ellie said.

Chuck dutifully got into the chair. Ellie remembering Morgan's warning said "Chuck this will not take long I just need a baseline and you are the number one guinea pig today."

"Oh Yay! Lucky me!" Chuck dead panned.

"Oh Hush You!" Ellie admonished. Chuck not wanting to be on the bad side of his sister shut up immediately this brightened her disposition immensely.

Chuck did the tasks Ellie stated and then he was done next up was Rick. Rick was surprised he was placed in the chair.

Ellie was surprised Rick showed signs of being given an upload too!

Stephen came over to Rick and showed him a card to see if he could flash. But there was no response. However, in the chair there was clearly an activation taking place but it stopped short of a full flash. That puzzled both Ellie and Stephen.

"No it can not be!" Stephen said.

"What dad?" Ellie said.

"Rick was uploaded with the 0.0!" Stephen said.

"How was that possible? I thought I was the only one" Chuck said.

"I do not know" Stephen said. But only way to find out we need to test all of the family! Stephen said. "I think we have stumbled on to another of the Admiral's plots!"

"Well that explains Holly now!" Stephen said brightly.

"Yes it does" Ellie agreed. "So what now?"

"We head to Florida!" Stephen said. "But before I go I need to announce that we are going to stay with Cousin Rick. We are going to renew our vows!"

"Oh that is fantastic!" Ellie squealed hugging both her mother and father.

"Mom you need to tell when this is planned" Ellie said.

"I do not know ask your father he planned this" Mary said.

"Well I am not certain probably when your mother resigns or get assigned to the Florida branch" Stephen said.

"I will talk with Diane I'm sure we can arrange a transfer" Mary said.

"Ok well that is settled we need to catch a flight!" Rick said.

"Fine Rick let's go Family!" Stephen said.

Ellie and Devon plus Clair then add Chuck and Sarah were waving to the departing family members.

"Things were going to be getting interesting soon" Chuck said to all who could hear him.

All nodded in agreement as the plane took to the sky. Chuck was thinking this will not be the last he will see of this branch of the family.


	3. Chapter 3

The plane had touched down and there was a very familiar Faces standing the Red Van of the compound it was 33 degrees in Chicago when the door was closed but now the balmy 80 was a bit to get used to. Rick bounded off the plane with Kate in tow. Holly had jumped up and ran out the door and into her Jim's Arms!

"Hey little one you are getting so big!" Jim Longworth said laughing at their reunion.

"Hey Am I chopped liver?" Papa Jim asked his granddaughter.

Of course not but I had to say hello to Jim first! Hi Gramps! Holly said after being transferred to Papa Jim's awaiting arms.

Jim Longworth Hugged Kate and soon the other passengers were introduced.

"Jim this is Rick's Cousin the eccentric genius Stephen and his wife Mary. They will be staying with us for a long while" Kate said.

Fiona was there too to welcome their friends.

"Fi great to see you where is the rest?" Rick asked.

"Out on assignment. Should be dropping by the Compound in a few hours so that is why I am here" Fi explained. "I just could not stay at home any longer."

"Oh Rick it is a thing of Beauty!" Jim Longworth gushed.

"What is?" Rick asked while piling the luggage into the Van.

"The Golf Course! Man it is perfect! I just played a round and I have to compliment the designer! It is challenging but at the same time a transcendent experience" Jim Longworth said.

"Oh I see well I guess I will need to play a few rounds with you later Jim!" Rick said.

Greg was interested in the golf course which Jim Longworth was so eloquently gushing over.

"So Jim how calm has it been for the month?" Kate asked in the car wanting to get back to her job.

"Oscar got out again and was in the lagoon last week!" Jim Longworth explained. "A few drunken brawls and other than that it has been almost bucolic in ordinariness."

"Yeah! That is exactly what I want ordinariness!" Kate said.

"Calle is in Georgia and I am heading up there for the graduation in a few days. I can not express my gratitude to Rick and you for all the gifts your friendship has done for me." Jim solemnly said.

"Hey you were a good friend when I needed one but I was not able to return the favor now I can and I intent to honor my bets." Kate said as the Van slowed down and the first look of the Compound was coming into view after being vetted by security.

"One of the first things I need to do is talk to Gyn!" Kate said to her husband. Rick wisely nodded.

"Ok Greg you have a choice either in the Big house or one of the other cottages" Rick brightly said after giving the man and Stephen plus Mary the tour of the place.

"I guess I want to be close to my patent so the Big house!" Greg decided.

"Ok but I need to warn you there are stairs!" Rick said.

"So? I need to strengthen these legs and stairs would be the right kind of exercise" Greg said being all clinical.

"Ok" Rick said "Oh tomorrow we are going to inspect the hospital and see how Hank is doing with the construction and renovation for the launch in Sept!"

Holly scampered after Papa Jim into the house.

"So Greg you need a hand with that luggage?" Rick asked.

"No I can manage why don't you attend to your Cousins I will be fine" Greg said as he ambled into the house.

"Ok Folks you guys have the same choice the Big House can be a bit crowded at times but we love it or the Cottage" Rick said.

Stephen looked at Mary and they said together. "The Cottage Rick."

"Wise choice. Here is the only one not currently occupied. I am sure others will be built soon but there is 120 Acres still undeveloped. So you can get with the firm's architect or you can contract one of your own. It does not matter to me. I will leave you now to get settled in." Rick said dropping the keys off in the front room.

Mary had a critical eye and decided she was going to have to redecorate.

Stephen could only nod and say "Oh Boy!"

/

Annie Walker was sent on a mission one she thought she would ever do again. It went sideways fast and now she was back in that same Russian prison! The FSB had become more like the KGB of old and it bode ill to the country. Annie was trying to buy nuclear weapons from an Afghani warlord who had relocated to Moscow. Then the man was murdered and now Annie was being held on suspicion of that murder.

The interrogator Victor Rassnekoff was a friend of the previous interrogator she had 4 years prior. He was on a mission to find out what happened to his friend. Annie was supposed to be dead but yet 4 years later she pops up at a crime scene. The torture of the sonic noise was hard to endure but she did it admirably.

The interrogation was brutal but the man was frustrated. There was no way to break her. So let her rot! He thought.

Annie was blindfolded and led to her cell and there was nothing not even the cot this time only the cold concrete floor. The only consolation was it was not snowing this time of year!

\\\\\

Auggie was frantic. He warned Annie not to take this mission. He pleaded with her in their bedroom. But Annie was convinced the greater good was to be look at! Joan was no help as usual. It seems he would need to mount a rescue outside CIA resources. Family he thought!

Sarah was getting up the morning sickness was getting worse not better with each passing moment. Chuck was sleeping the sleep of the dead. After that long coding session he collapsed and could not be awaken.

Sarah getting out of the toilet was hearing the CI phone of Chuck's ringing.

She moved over her sleeping husband and pulled the phone to her

"Walker Secure." She said.

Old habits die hard.

"Morgan Secure" the voice on the other end said.

"Morgan it is 6 o clock in the morning that means it is 3 your time. What are you doing up?" Sarah inquired.

"I need Chuck it is a Pineapple!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Pineapple are you sure?" Sarah said repeating the old Buy More code.

"Yeah I am sure! Annie your cousin is missing in Moscow! She went there to procure rogue nuclear weapons being sold by an Afghani warlord. The warlord is dead the nukes are missing and so is your cousin! So yes it is a Pineapple!" Morgan said excitedly.

"Ok Hold on I am going to try to wake Chuck!" Sarah said to the phone.

Sarah tried the sweet kissing her husband awake but that just allowed Chuck to stay asleep but wrap his strong arms around her effectively pinning her on top of her.

Sarah struggled. Then she tried calling for help. Chuck would not let go. He was still dead to the world. Sarah tried pinching him awake but the arms grew tighter. So that she did not even have any wiggle room.

Finally her cries of help were heeded by Claire who rushed to wake her Parents.

"What is it Claire Bear?' Ellie said sleepily.

"Aunt Sarah is trying to wake Uncle Chuck and he is holding her tightly. I think she is going to puke!" Claire said.

Oh that got her awake in a flash! She knew the Intersect could take over in his sleep but this is the first time any one could be in danger.

Ellie rose quickly and got a robe and slippers on. She barreled into the guest room where Sarah was making whimpering noises.

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI WAKE UP NOW!" Ellie said in her sternest voice.

Chuck immediately let loose of Sarah and jumped up out of bed Naked!

Claire standing behind Ellie said "I want to see! Please get out of the way!"

Ellie still barring the way stood her ground.

Chuck now noticing Ellie yelled. "Ellie! What's the Deal?"

"Chuck, look at your wife then ask me that question!" Ellie retorted "and please there are children around get some boxers on at least!"

Chuck looked down on his nakedness and shrieked "Ahh!" Then he danced around looking for his boxers. Ellie closed the door allowing him a modicum of privacy.

Sarah tried to stifle a laugh but she was unsuccessful.

Chuck finally properly dressed asked Sarah…

"What is wrong?" Chuck looked at her with such compassion in his chocolate eyes.

"Nothing wrong per se but I have a message for you from Morgan Pineapple!" Sarah said massaging her sides.

"Pineapple? Oh this is bad! Morgan rarely uses that old Buy More code anymore." Chuck said worriedly.

"Yeah that is what he said" Sarah said still trying to get blood to circulate again.

"I am so sorry Sarah I did not mean to do that" Chuck said.

"It is ok Chuck if I did not have to wake you I would have found it quite nice" Sarah relieved Chuck's worries.

"So back to the pineapple what is going on?" Chuck asked now all business.

"Annie is missing and Auggie is worried. I suggest you contact Auggie he might have more details." Sarah said.

"Sarah you can not come on this mission if I have to go. You will need to stay behind this time" Chuck said tenderly while kissing his wife.

Chuck immediately called Auggie on the CI phone.

Chuck Man is it good to hear a family voice! Auggie said.

"Ok Auggie, tell me what is up?" Chuck said.

"Ok Annie has been captured. I been searching the db's since you just informed me. I have it. She is at Slavaoski prison!" Chuck said.

"What the same prison as before?" Auggie said.

"Yeah" Chuck flashed and brought up the file on that mission.

They have beefed up security too since that first rescue attempt! Chuck said.

"That is not good. We need to break her out" Auggie said worriedly.

"No we need to find those nukes first! I know just the people I need. Auggie standby it is time for Family to help Family!" Chuck said.

Chuck got on the phone to Carina and Neal.

I am so sorry to bother you on your honeymoon and all that but I got a Pineapple from Morgan.

"A pineapple?" Neal said

Yeah it seems Annie is missing but that is not the bad part. She was looking for rogue nukes.

"Rogue Nukes. I take it you know where to find them?" Neal asked.

"Yeah at a poker game in central Asia. Neal I need your help!" Chuck said.

"Well Brother if you say it like that. How can I refuse?" Neal said.

"Thanks Neal I knew I could count on you. I need to alert the other parts of the team." Chuck said. "Rick's travel agent will contact you shortly."

"Ok Chuck now I have to explain to my bride and mother of my children why I can not stay with her!" Neal said.

"That is one conversation I am glad I am not doing!" Chuck said as he hung up the phone.

Mary was looking at new fabrics on the internet when Chuck's smiling face appeared on her screen.

"Mom how are you?" Chuck said.

"Something tells me that you need my help?" Mary said to the screen.

"Yeah your spy senses are not wrong but it is Annie who needs your help." Chuck then explained what she needed to do. Mary nodded and called for Stephen.

"Honey? Chuck has a problem and I need to leave to take care of it. I should be gone for a few days" Mary said kissing her husband.

"Ok Mary I understand but the last time that mission took 20 years to complete. Hopefully it will not take another 20! I would be a very old man by then! And I so want to see my bride in her gown!" Stephen said.

"That you will Honey I promise you!" Mary said kissing him back.

Mary and Stephen now approached the big house hand in hand and went looking for Rick they found him in his office on the phone. Rick waved them in as he got off the phone.

"So you know?" Mary asked.

"Yeah I was just informed by Alex. Annie is like a Niece to me so what ever you need it is at your disposal." Rick said.

"Thanks Rick but it looks like I am fine at the moment I will coordinate with Alex. It seems Alice will be coming back to the compound while Alex is away and so will your sister. I am sure that was not in the cards but I suppose national emergencies and Family one rarely are!" Mary said.

"I will make sure the maid service is available for both their cottages. I have a feeling we might have more guests soon" Rick said.

\\\\

Holly and Greg were walking around the compound when a Helicopter buzzed the compound and landed at the Helo pad.

Holly ran and Greg fast walked to the pad.

Two people were getting out. Holly saw that flash of red.

"Aunt Carina!" Holly exclaimed.

"Oh look at you!" Carina said.

"Uncle Neal!" Holly hugged Neal. Their trip to the Bahamas was cut short but they had a fun time.

Rick came out of the house flanked by Fiona and Kate. Mary made her appearance too.

"Carina good to see you the cottage is all set and ready" Rick said.

"Yeah? You need to show me around. Last time I was here I did not get to see much." Carina said.

"I will show you around! Aunt Carina" Holly said brightly.

"You will?" Carina asked.

Holly just nodded and told her to follow her.

"So Neal you staying or going?" Rick asked.

"I have to go and Mary is coming with me! Keep the home fires burning Cuz!" Neal said climbing into the Helo.

They were all going to Moscow first then after setting up a hotel headquarters Neal and Mozzie are going to the Central Asian Republic of Turkistan. Alex and Chuck were to meet them in Moscow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck had coordinated with Auggie then they went to the safe house which was set up from one of CI's acquisitions from Old Volkoff. The members of the team were assembled. Mary was going to be the one to rescue Annie. It was going to be an aerosol attack using CI's helos and some of Gertrude's Russian Men as backup.

Chuck was glad he never liquidated all of old Volkoff's properties. Morgan called in from Ca. He said that the nukes were definitely in Turkistan. Neal learning this was off to the poker game with Mozzie in tow. Chuck promised him he would get there before the game began. Stephen had contacted both his son's and with Diane's help blasted an update to both of their intersects. One of the new skill sets was every kind of gambling game. Plus Stephen added Cooking to the Intersect list of skills. Their father had a very strange sense of humor.

The rescue of Annie went off like all Chuck's plans without a hitch. The interrogator was dumfounded to find her cell empty. The Helios took Annie to the abandoned Air base where CI's plane was fueled and ready to leave. That part of the mission was over but the biggest part was just beginning. Chuck said farewell to the rest of the family then used another one of CI's resources to get into Turkistan undetected.

The poker game was by invitation only and a minimum of 1 Billion was needed to attend. Both CI which was worth now about 15 Billion and Murder Ink added to that total. So the money was raised for both Neal and Chuck. Morgan was the one entrusted with the payment. So he had to fly from LA to Bangkok to China then to Turkistan. The flight took over 17 hours.

Morgan hugged his friend and said.

"The bag man has arrived. I am so sorry I can't stay but I wish you both luck" Morgan said transferring the cash into both intersect hands. Morgan gave each person a hug even Cousin Mozzie! Morgan then left to take a more direct route to LA.

Mozzie had already scoped out the location of the poker game and being his true self had managed to place himself secretly above the table with a periscope so he could see all the players hands.

He had rigged an ingenious way of communicating with both Neal and Chuck. It was flashes of light reflecting off the mirror which would trigger mini flashes. There would be no way to be detected. Finally Mozzie was ensconced in his overhead lair. The bad guys were frisking everyone for any kind of weapon.

"Neal Caffery" Neal said to the door man and off loaded the suitcases. The Man with a nasty scar down his face looked at Neal then wordlessly marked him off the list. He motioned for the guards to let him pass. Neal entering noticed many of the other players. A couple of Arab no good sheiks which Neal flashed on, a Texas Billionaire no idea why he was there. Then an Asia software billionaire and finally a Woman from Africa. Neal wondered who she was there was no information in the Intersect. Neal surmised she was the person to beat.

"Charles Carmichael" Chuck was heard to say. Having watched Neal from afar he followed their procedure.

Soon they were all at the table then their host appeared General Romanov. Volkoff's pet general. Chuck was worried he might remember him since he was the one responsible for his scar. Romanov did not even blink at Chuck it was over 10 years ago. Chuck thought.

Romanov spoke perfect but flawed English with a Russian accent.

"Gentlemen and Ladies we are playing for 4 suitcase nukes." He snapped his fingers and his henchmen brought in the items and opened the cases. Chuck and Neal both flashed on that they were duds without the firing control cards. They kept that information to themselves.

"Let's start the table at 100 Million?" Romanov said motioning his dealer forward and the game had begun. About 3 hours later both Chuck and Neal were winning consistently. However, the woman from Africa was holding her own. The first to fall was the Texas billionaire. Next was one of the no good Arab sheiks. Romanov pulled a halt while these two ex players were escorted out. Two shots were heard then the game began again. The remaining Arab sheik was quickly being depleted. He was next and the same gunshot was heard.

Next to go was Asian Billionaire and again a shot was heard. Romanov just laughed and said it is now down to the 3 best players. Chuck looked at Neal. Neal could tell Chuck was going to lose intentionally. Neal looked worried but Chuck was confident in Neal's card abilities. Romanov's eyes danced when Chuck rose and was escort out and another shot was heard.

Neal knew Chuck did not sacrifice himself. Mozzie confirmed Chuck was still alive.

The final push came down to a river of Ace of Clubs Jack of Diamonds, 2 of Clubs, 7 of Clubs, and queen of Hearts.

Neal carefully calculated what were the odds and he dropped two cards only to be replaced with a 3 of Clubs and 5 of clubs. Neal smiled he hand a large straight Ace to 7 of clubs. Mozzie gave him the sign. His opponent has only a full house. Neal bet it all.

The woman looked at Neal and called his buff. Neal laid down the winning hand.

The woman dropped her cards in her laps and folded.

"I have never seen a finer game of poker" Romanov said. Mr. Caffery the suitcases are yours! The woman just smiled at Neal and left the room. Neal suspecting a double cross now asked about the firing cards.

Romanov smiled. "So you know they are duds? Eh? They are a billion for each!"

Neal did some calculations and said "Deal!"

"It is good to be doing business with you Mr. Caffery!" Romanov said "Let's drink to our business arrangement No?"

"Yes Let's" Neal said as the suitcases were picked up by Mozzie and taken to the safe house where Chuck was waiting.

"So General Romanov you are a very wealthy Man 15 billion not a bad haul." Neal said.

"Da not bad." Romanov agreed.

"So what do you want with all that money?" Neal asked.

"I need to pay for Orphanages and Hospitals!" Romanov said.

"Really how humanitarian of you!" Neal said.

"Da that is me Humanitarian! I get award! I saw what Volkoff did and it was no good! I learn better to do good than bad Da?" Romanov said. "I figure why not sell old nukes they were worthless anyway. This way get food and medicine!"

"So you conned them Huh?" Neal laughed.

"Da! They were too rich anyway! What would they do with money More Wars? Bah!" Romanov said.

"What was with the shots?" Neal asked.

"Theater! It was a blank but it made better players even better! Da?" Romanov said.

Neal had to hand it to the wily Russian it worked well.

"You conned them all! Congrats" Neal clinked his vodka glass.

"Neal High praise from King of all Con men!" Romanov saluted then left. Neal a bit tipsy was given the cards on exiting the room. It had been an exciting 24 hours.

Chuck and Mozzie were waiting for Neal then the nukes which were loaded on the CI jet. They were heading to Ft. Meade.

Chuck was relaxing another great plan was finished. CI was 24 Billion richer!


End file.
